Yukioroshi
by Batten
Summary: Random ToyaxJin one shot. Nice and fluffy! XP Review if you want. MxM


Batten: Oo hm... I suppose I could do a little one shot fic. Well the pairing shall be JinxToya. More info? Read the story! XD  
  
Disclaimer ((Way of saving one's arse from legal matters)): I don't own YuYuHakusho, Jin, or Toya.  
  
Warnings: PG... Well... might as well make it PG-13 just in case. Don't want some little prissy brat chewing my arse off cause they have a dirty mind and are making up their own naughty thoughts! XP Yaoi/shounen-ai/slash/Malexmale relationship.

_Yukioroshi_  
  
Title Meaning-wind blowing snow down a mountain  
  
A silent, snowy night loomed o'er a forest just outside of Tokyo, Japan. The ice-laden clouds hung low, hiding the moon and stars from view. A wind rushed through the woodland, creating a smoke-like dust out of the large flakes that had been drifting down to the cold earth below. There was little movement through out the entire expanse of the place save for a hungry fox chasing after a frightened rabbit, the small creatures dressed in their white winter coats. Both disappeared into a thicket with a soft rustle.  
  
Towards the center of the woodland there was a small, snug, cabin made of logs and thatching. Windows let in the dim, almost nonexistent light emanating from the beautiful snow while two figures lay in the queen-sized bed inside the cozily furnished bedroom. The taller, red headed demon was sleeping soundly, his beautiful sapphire orbs hidden behind closed eyelids and long dark lashes. The smaller male beside him, watched him rest, smiling lazily at the wind master. His own light blue orbs took in his lover's masculine form before reaching up and toying with the unruly crimson locks.  
  
_'I love you, Toya...'_ The other male's voice echoed through the ice master's head, causing him to smile again blissfully. So long had he wanted to hear those words. In all actuality he hoped to hear those very words more often.  
  
The blue-gray haired boy with light green bangs snuggled against the larger male whom instinctively wrapped his arm around Toya's waist and smiled softly in his sleep.  
  
The smile made Toya grin as he nestled his head against the other male's chest and remembered the events that lead to the wind master's confession.  
  
Earlier that day  
  
Toya sat in the living room of the small cabin, sipping at a mug of green tea and reading a favorite novel of his. The demon was wearing a pair of tight, black denim jeans and a slightly oversized sweater that was black on the upper half of his chest, shoulders, and sleeves while being gray from the lower half of his chest downwards.  
  
He set the teacup down on its saucer, which rested on the end table next to the comfy couch he was sprawled out on. After a few more minutes of silent reading the male reached for the tiny radio, which also sat on the end table. Nimble fingers paused, however, as he heard a strong knock on the door.  
  
The ice master blinked in surprise and slowly got up, setting his book on the coffee table. 'Who could it be? No one knows I'm living out here...' He thought silently.  
  
He frowned softly as he made his way over to the door after another knock rattled the door. The male summoned a few shards of winter just incase as he moved towards the entrance of his home and undid the latches that kept out the world. He slowly opened the door a fraction and peeked out, eyes widening at whom he saw.  
  
"Hello, Toya!" Said a cheerful, Irish accented voice.  
  
"Jin?!" Toya quickly opened the door and grinned at his friend. "It's great to see you! But... How did you find me?"  
  
((Okay people, I really love how Jin talks but I just can't do that! XP so yeah... He's not going to have a lot of those cute phrases of his))

The wind master was standing there in the flesh. His clothing consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans, a thick, green winter coat, black snow boots, and a green knit hat to cover his horn. His ears were very pointy and wiggling cheerfully. "Oh, it's such a long, boring story! The important thing is that I actually found you!" He said before enthusiastically clapping his hands on his friend's shoulders, grinning at him and laughing softly.  
  
Toya laughed softly and returned the gesture. "It's great to see you, Jin." He said, giving him a quick, friendly hug. He blushed lightly as the object of his affection returned the embrace, pulling him closer.  
  
Toya coughed softly and moved away, glancing up at the wind master shyly. "Er...Well... What brings you here?"  
  
The taller demon smiled warmly at him before glancing away, a soft blush crossing his cheeks. "Well..." He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, making Toya wish he could touch those unruly locks as well (XP). "I missed you Toya. I haven't even seen you since the Dark Tournament..." He said, reaching over and brushing the ice master's cheek with his fingertips.  
  
Toya blushed softly and leaned into the touch, unable to resist. He looked up at the wind master and blinked as he found his face an inch away from his. Their noses were almost touching. "J-Jin?" He whispered, gazing at him in surprise. "Toya..." He murmured, moving his hand to the back of the smaller male's neck, closing the gap between them.  
  
Toya melted into the warm kiss as Jin's other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Closing his eyes, the smaller male reached up, tangling one hand in the wind master's unruly hair while resting his other on his shoulder.  
  
After a few more minutes, Jin purred softly and pulled away, smiling happily at him. Toya smiled softly back at him. "Jin... I-" The wind master smiled and placed a finger on the smaller male's lips. "I love you, Toya..."  
  
The male's icy eyes widened in surprise and he stared at his love in shock. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "Oh, Jin... I love you too!" He said before kissing him again passionately, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. Jin grinned and kissed the tears away happily before kissing him again.  
  
The two male's fell back onto the couch, both lost in the dream-like feeling of love and warmth.

Back to the Present  
  
((Toya's POV))  
  
And after a long make out session, one thing lead to another and... There we were... I sighed as I basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking and I kissed my lover's chest lightly before resting my head against it.  
  
This had to be the greatest moment in my life. The man whom I had secretly adored for years loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.  
  
I smiled and closed my eyes, my lips parting in a soft yawn. Good night, Jin... My beautiful wind master... I shall be here in the morning to bestow you with more of my love as I will forever and for always...  
  
I sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep.

Batten: sigh Okay, I know the ending was a little corny but bear with me! XP I made the time I posted! Yay! Please review and have a good day!


End file.
